Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wall-mounted or like water faucets, and specifically to such faucets which are mounted too low to the ground or other surface to enable a conventional water bucket or like container to be placed in a flat manner therebelow to receive water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For those who love gardening, one of the most frustrating aspects thereof is the inability to place a conventional water bucket or other container flat on the ground or other surface below the outlet of the faucet to receive water. Similar disadvantageous arrangements are not restricted to the outside of a house or other structure, but are also found within garages, laundry facilities and in commercial structures. The reasons are varied and one can lay blame to any number of the construction personnel. Regardless, we end up tipping the containers, connecting hoses and other such solutions, none too satisfactory. It would appear that an uncomplicated piece of hardware easily used by all, easily manufactured and distributed would be the solution; but other than short lengths of hoses, some available at hardware-type stores and others homemade, these are the only solutions available to the inventor""s knowledge.
The present invention relates to a faucet attachment which comprises an S-shaped hollow tube device, one end of which is attached to the outlet end of a conventional wall or like mounted water faucet, and the other end of which is disposed higher from the ground or other surface than the outlet end. The connection of the tube device with the outlet end is of a swivel nature whereby the tube device can be pivotally swung one way or the other structure from which the faucet protrudes.
More particularly, the invention comprises a pair of gooseneck tubes, each having a gooseneck end and a straight portion. The straight portions are telescopically and pivotally connected, with one of the gooseneck ends fluidly coupled with the faucet end, such that the opposite gooseneck end is higher from the ground or other surface than the faucet end.
A normally closed ball-type valve may be fluidly connected to one of the straight portions whereby a garden hose may be connected thereto, and another hand-operated valve may be fluidly connected to a straight tube portion for controlling fluid to the upper gooseneck end.
The invention provides for better utilization of existing faucets in a neat compact unit; it provides for a dual usage of the existing faucet, one to fill containers such as watering cans, and one for a hose attachment. With the capability of the existing faucet connection to swivel, the entire attachment may be swivelled to be disposed flat with a wall; and with the upper gooseneck end capable of swiveling and telescoping, that end is capable of allowing more clearance for large containers.